Thinking fire
by Rianne.dogs
Summary: Thinking like the shinigami supervisor, will it match with what you thought? Of does it look like a total disaster.. Find out.. by reading it... (I will go extremely OOC, trust me. But I am working on not going too much OOC... hope you like it. :3)


Kuroshitsuji, thinking fire

Chapter 1, blurry

I step inside, the red desk is dusty. "is there anyone here?" I ask, when I believe I had heared something. "what darrrling?~" I do one step back, suddenly knowing where I ended up. "ehr.. I'll be taking my leave again now.. Sorry for interrupting." I say sounding a little bit insecure; stupid. That will only encourage this lunatic to do something to me.. "oh darrlingg...~ did you lose somethinggg?~" I see a big red blur coming closer, "N-no.. I just..-" the big red blur puts a hand on my mouth to stop me from talking, "ssshhh... There's no need to talk honey.." ugh.. Just great.. I'm stuck with the worst person imaginable... And I'm not even able to see.. It's all. Just. Great! -_-

I try to take another step back, but I end up cornered against the wall. To be honest, this is kind of creeping me out now. The red-headed blur removes its hand and I'm able to speak again. "honestly, what were you planning on doing to me? I can easily suspend you, you know." i dont understand why i still keep it on suspension, a little acid over the back should be better. Thinking of that makes me shiver, i moan, not entirely sure why I let that one slip.. The red blur seems surprised, "are you allright?" I decide to look away, not that I could possibly feel uncomfortable by his expression, because I cannot see it. "honey? Agh.. You dont look all fine? Do you want to sit down for a moment?" now he's pissing me off, is he kidding!? I reach for the blur's neck with both hands, hoping I am actually right. He starts to make suffocating noises, so I guess I aimed right. "glasses. Now!" I order him, if he doesn't want to learn the easy way, then I should make him feel it, right? It looks like a grin is appearing on the red blur in front of me, it's making me insecure of myself, but I dont show it and try to strangle him with my bare hands even more. The red blur chuckles, "oh, dear Will. You can't even choke a lady, how pathetic. Do you even know what you're holding right now?" I feel my head is getting red with shame, I slowly shake my head. The red blur chuckles again, "I thought so..." He puts my glasses on the bridge of my nose, so I can see. I immidiately stop to strangle the thing in front of me, "Oh that's just great... How humiliating, I strangled a broom..." I adjust my glasses, "I'll be off now, overtime, you see." I'm about to walk out of the office, but I'm being stopped. "Mr. Sutcliffe. What are you trying to accomplish?" I try to keep calm, but I know I can't hold myself a lot longer. "come on Will..." he whines, "I helped you with your issue, now you help us both out..." I can feel him breathing in my neck, "No I will not." Is he completely out of his mind? I try to walk away again, but sadly Grell is very strong. "Will... I have done so much for you! Why dont you do this one thing for me!? I mean, in the end, it's a pleasure to both of us.." he grins, my head gets extremely red,, "excuse me, what!?" and, honestly, i don't know what he's implying at all... "oh come on Will, dont you want to let all of the stress go and... Become one mass of sweaty, relaxed souls?" it sounded kind of tempting at the first part of the sentence, but then it just got gross... "Grell..." I try to say as seductive as possible, " yes? Darling?" I can see the hope sparkle in his eyes, my head gets red when I look at him, I can feel it, "I-I.." I stutter on purpose, "dont be embarrassed.." Grell answers, hah! Embarrassed? This is fun! I smack him on the head with my scythe and look like the normal me again, "I have no idea what you're yapping about and I do not wish to know either. Goodday." I turn around again and walk out, leaving a confused grell alone in his office...

A/N: okay, first KS fanfic ever. What do you think? Is it bad? Is it good? Read and review please!

I might get to third-person writing, or I might use an OC as first-person. I use the OCs in this also in my own story, I am working on a book  
but that's not really progressing. Not a fanfiction book ofcourse, just my own. So I would appreciate it if my OCs aren't copied... :P But  
getting inspiration of it is fantastic ofcourse! :D

William:"what is this!? Why are all my thoughts written down!?" *looks confused*

Grell: *creeps up behind William* "have any nice thoughts about me Willlllll?" *William hits him on the head with his scythe*


End file.
